


Blanket Promo

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jamie brings home a camping quilt for an upcoming advertisement and Tyler helps him test it.





	Blanket Promo

“What’s this?” Tyler asked as Jamie walked into the living room carrying a large box.

“My agent got me an add spot for this company that makes camping quilts,” Jamie explained putting the box down. “I’m supposed to try them out, see which ones are the warmest, most comfortable and stuff.” He opened the box and pulled out what looked like a regular quilt but made out of the material of a sleeping bag. He spread it out on the floor and looked at it critically.

“So how are you going to test it?” Tyler asked curiously.

“I guess I’ll just lay on it.” Jamie stretched out on the quilt on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

Tyler started laughing. “Dude you can’t tell anything about camping equipment in your heated living room. You’ve got to see how it performs in the field. How it handles cold, travelling weight, durability.”

Jamie pushed himself up on one elbow. “So what do you suggest? We take a camping trip?”

“That’s not a bad idea; we have a couple days off coming up.” He stood up and walked over to Jamie, sliding onto the quilt with him. “As for the durability, I think we can test that right now.” He grinned wickedly and leaned in, kissing Jamie soundly.


End file.
